A L'cie's-
by BlackLolitaGirl
Summary: She was just a college student visiting from Eden... she wasn't supposed to be a l'cie. The whole of Bohdum, tourists and locals, all sent to be murdered on the Hanging Edge because of a fal'cie that had been there for centuries since the war. However, Amelia's branding will open her eyes to the darkest of Cocoon's realities.
1. A Fugitive's Struggle

**A L'cie's Life**

**A FFXIII fanfiction I *finally* decide to publish. It's just a test to measure my progress as a writer, as well. Critique welcomed.**

* * *

"Bohdum is so peaceful. You should have come with me, like I asked for the past school year."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. You enjoy those famed fireworks that Bohdum makes tourists flock to regularly."

"Alright, I will record the show tomorrow night. Love you."

"Love you, too, sis."

The words continued to echo in Amelia's mind. Anything to keep from losing her sanity. She was looking at the other passengers in the train car, and some other victims whose faces or actions were printed into memory. A mother and her son from Palumpolum, suffering the same fate she was. A cheery girl with curly pigtails, taking all this mess in stride. The leader of NORA and his closest friends, and he was desperate to find this Serah person. A sister, or a trusted comrade of sorts, maybe? A black man, with a chocobo chick in his afro accompanied by this Guardian Corps sergeant willing to be Purged. When Amelia was "kindly" escorted to a Purge train, she overheard the conversation. That was admirable. She didn't expect people with special privileges to not make use of them, not even soldiers. Luckily, she was able to sit on the woman's left side. Amelia expressed her admiration in the sergeant's decision, but didn't get a reply. Not that she expected to.

She thought of her family back in Eden, her wish to deal with military weaponry or military history- whichever fitted her best- and her ex-boyfriend Chris. She thought of her failed escape attempt, her half hour in a recently abandoned Guardian Corps weapons facility and how she was able to get her hands on a Gravity Bomb. She would have been able to find some weapons like a gunblade or a rifle and some bullet cartridges for reloading, but this would have to do for now. She would probably need it on Pulse... if they were even going to make it. All the movies and books about the military solving public hysteria were never like the real thing. These soldiers, who may have been talking and laughing with the civilians and tourists just two days before were pointing their rifles, semiautomatics and machine guns in those same people's faces. Some have even shot and killed some runners. It made her angry, sad, betrayed, and confused all at once.

The train hits something that causes the whole car to shake, rattling her back to grim reality. That woman was kicking PSICOM butt like it was just a warm-up for the real fight. As the troops were distracted, Amelia ransacked the car with everyone's belongings. She found her camera, where she had recorded the fireworks show, her phone, and her college ID. She knew the ID was useless, because otherwise, she and the the other tourists stuck in this pandemonium would be home free, away from the pain. She still stuffed it and her camera into her uniform jacket, getting off as soon as the car came to a stop. She crawled out, seeing the sergeant and the man with the chocobo chick fighting a manasvin warmech. "Shit!" She jumped onto the bridge below, as the sergeant and her companion followed shortly after. The sergeant took a side glance at Amelia, and walked off. Amelia stayed behind to make sure the guy with the chocobo was alright, laughing at his comment about being too old for this.

"You got a name, kid?" He asked as they followed behind the soldier.

"Amelia. Amelia Bishop. And you?"

"Sazh Katzroy." Amelia nodded and looked ahead. She spotted something grayish blue, jogging to it. "Hey, hey! What are you doing?" Amelia picked up the container, and sure enough, there was something in it.

"A gunblade. It's an older model, but just as effective as mine. Keep it. You're going to need something to protect yourself." Amelia jumped at the sound of the sergeant's voice. "We can't mess around. Let's go." Amelia hugged the weapon close, having so much to ask. (How do you clip on this thing? How is it different from the sergeant's? What is her name?)

"Excuse me, miss- AHHH!" A missile hit the bridge thirty feet of them, knocking majority into oblivion. Her side met cold steel as the shockwaves tore through. How could that woman still be standing after that blast? It took her about two minutes to recover from the impact, and soon they were rerouted- the sergeant's gravity bomb stopped working. "Excuse me, Sergeant? What's your name?" She got no response, instead, they had another fight with PSICOM grunts and a few pantherons. Amelia just stuck to cutting down a pantheron, hoping the sergeant would slow down enough to show her the proper way to use it later, but then again, she doubted that, too.


	2. A Fugitive's Purpose

**A L'cie's Life**

**Critique welcomed.**

* * *

After the fight, Amelia sat down, fiddling with her gunblade case. "What are you doing? Get up!"

"Sergeant, how am I supposed to use this at all? I can barely use the sword part and the gun's out of the question. How am I going to protect myself?" The sergeant took Amelia's gunblade, case and all, and took off her own, comparing the two. After about five minutes, she handed Amelia her newfound weapon case, standing with her own.

"Watch closely." She effortlessly reattached the case onto her person, but her "student" had some trouble. After the cases were back on their bodies, the sergeant grabbed their gunblades, and sheathed them inside. "This is how you draw your sword." She slowed her speed to demonstrate proper technique, and even showed her how to use the gun. After the miniature tutoring lesson, the group ran off to make up for lost time.

_What is the point of this? All this damn shooting and Pulse paranoia... _Amelia laughed at her own joke. Pulse paranoia. What if she told her fellow rebels? Would they laugh? Roll their eyes? Would they even respond? As they encountered more PSICOM, an enforcer looked at them.

"Deportees, huh?" He seemed to look at Amelia. "Isn't that an Eden University Military Studies uniform?"

"Don't answer." The sergeant mumbled. Amelia nodded to the sergeant, but the enforcer took it as his answer.

"I see. What's an Eden resident doing here? Miss, I suggest you drop the weapon and run. I wouldn't want things to turn ugly."

"Translation, sergeant?" She asked, drawing her weapon anyway.

"He'll kill you regardless. That or worse." Amelia knew that the second PSICOM started chasing her, the second she saw other tourists being rounded up like cattle. The locals who had no idea that a monstrosity such as a Pulse Fal'cie was within walking distance... The government was full of bull. After the PSICOM team's defeat, and more running, there was a loud siren, and the air was even more tense with a foreboding aura. Sazh was the first to point out the cause of this living hell, and they could only stare at the Fal'cie, with fear, pure hatred, and clandestine determination. She wondered about Snow, and the other members of NORA, and the woman and her son from Palumpolum. What good is being here? Amelia sighed and shook her head, running to catch up to Sazh and the sergeant.


End file.
